The front wheels of an automobile are normally mounted on a spindle with the wheel being supported on the spindle in contact with an inner and outer wheel bearing supporting the wheel and allowing for its free rotation. The rim and tire of the vehicle are mounted to the wheel. The practice has been to insert the inner wheel bearing on the spindle, to mount the wheel on the spindle and position the outer wheel bearing on the spindle in communication with the wheel such that the wheel rests on the inner and outer bearings. A fixed keyed washer is then positioned on the threaded stub axle adjacent the outer wheel bearing and secured in position by a locking nut secured by a split Cotter pin extending through the stub axle.
In the installation or replacement of front wheel bearings, the mechanic must ensure the positioning of the wheel bearing and the positioning of the fixed washer and locking nut in order to ensure that the wheel rotates freely without any wobble or play. If the wheel bearings are not sufficiently secured, the play in the wheel will result in a shorter life for the wheel bearings, uneven wear on the tire, a possible vibration felt by the driver through the steering wheel, and an overall unsafe condition in the operation of the vehicle. If the outer wheel bearing is secured too tightly, the bearing is not able to freely rotate thus causing premature wear and again, improper and unsafe handling of the vehicle.
Applicant's apparatus provides for a self-adjusting assembly positioned between the outer wheel bearing and the locking nut which will automatically adjust the pressure on the outer wheel bearing to adjust for any play with respect to its contact with the wheel while not causing it to be over tightened.